An organic light emitting diode display is a self-light emitting display that displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode that emits light. The organic light emitting diode display differs from a liquid crystal display in that it does not require a separate light source. The organic light emitting diode display may have relatively small thickness and weight. The organic light emitting diode display may exhibit quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, and it is spotlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronic appliances.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.